Service discovery, which may be interchangeably referred to as network service discovery, generally relates to a process of services announcing themselves and/or their capabilities to other devices in communication therewith, e.g., devices connected to a common or related network link may facilitate service discovery in order to advertise their services to others, such as in the manner described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/334,027, entitled Service Discovery Within Multi-Link Networks, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. Multiple protocols, such as but not necessary limited to Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), Zero-configuration networking (Zeroconf) and Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP), rely upon multicast User Datagram Protocol (UDP) to facilitate service discovery. Multicast UDP, or other similarly multicast dependent protocols, requires applications intending to utilize discovered services to include capabilities sufficient for the attendant multicasted communications. As some applications, such as Web browsers, may be unable to support multicast UDP related service discovery, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates enabling such applications, devices, etc. to utilize service discovery without having to support the multicast UDP dependent service discovery associated with UPnP, Zeroconf, SSDP, etc.